


Better Person

by belovedhell



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angry Jensen Ackles, Angst with a Happy Ending, Apologies, Drama, Enemies to Lovers, Grudges, Hatred, Humiliation, Hurt Jared Padalecki, Hurt/Comfort, Jared Being an Asshole, Kinda, M/M, Making Up, Panic Attacks, Pretending to be Friends, Problems, Rejection, non-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 15:57:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10994181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belovedhell/pseuds/belovedhell
Summary: Jensen couldn't stand fucking Jared Padalecki. Nobody could actually. During a party, Jensen gave Jared what he deserved... and yet, why did he feel so bad afterwards? Jensen decided to be the bigger man and apologize to him. But catching Jared in such a vulnerable state wasn't what he was expecting.





	Better Person

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this yesterday. I don't know why. Think I was in a mood for hurt and comfort. Don't know if this is considered to be a Non-Au fic... Oh well. Also, I'm still working on the superhero fic, needs a lot of stuff still. Comments and Kudos are lovely and appreciated.

They were done filming the season four of supernatural. Finally. All Jensen and Jared had to do was attend a few award ceremonies and parties together, and then they were finally done. Thank god.

Currently, the boys were signing autographs for a few fans. Jared put his arm around him, while Jensen smiled as they goofed off. The fans squealed at their closeness and happy that they were best friends. That they were lucky to have each other.

Yeah right!

Once they were out of sight from all the fans, Jensen swatted Jared's arm off and huffed. "Did you really have to go all touchy on me? I think I have Padalecki germs now," he jeered.

Jared smirked. "You're just jealous because the fans love me more than you. Face it. I'm the one with all the talent. You?" Jared eyed him up and down. "You just got the looks," he admitted.

Jensen snorted. "At least I'm loved by the crew and directors. Not a fucking drama queen like _you_." Jensen glared at Jared and started walking towards his vehicle, but before he could get in he heard Jared.

"Don't forget to put something nice tomorrow for the awards. Wouldn't want a slob beside me?" Fucking asshole. Jensen's hands turned into fists as he continued, "Being nominated for best actors on a tv show means something to some people, you know?" Jared chuckled— half heartedly— as he left an angry Jensen behind.

"Fuck!" Jensen punched the steering wheel. He put up with Jared for four fucking years. He didn't know how much more he could handle at this point. The worst thing was that their boss, Eric, wanted them to get along in front of cameras, paparazzis, and fans. Or else they would be out of a job...

It was good to have a hiatus. Jensen didn't have to be near Jared.

* * *

The party was fabulous. Jensen was having a blast with the crew and his co-workers. He wore a black tux that fit him snugly, got a nice haircut, and the bow-tie around his neck made him feel like James Bond.

Jensen chatted with everyone— Well, everybody but Jared. He gazed around the room until he spotted Jared sitting alone in a table, drinking a glass of champagne. How charming?

Now this was a good sight. Jensen with his friends and having a good time, while Jared was all by himself. Oh, Jensen had a good opportunity to make fun of him. He'd be damned to ignore this.

Striding to Jared, Jensen smirked and said, "Look who's here all alone. Certainly not me." Jared snapped his head upwards, a frown formed on his beautiful features. "How does it feel when nobody likes to be around you?" Jensen pretended to pout.

Jared took a sip of his drink, calmly, then said, "I like the quietness. Beats being around drunks. People who make a fool out of themselves are hilarious to watch though. Just look at Misha over there." Jared pointed straight at his co-worker, who was dancing around with a tie on his head. "How embarrassing! I'd rather be alone than act like a fool."

Jensen gritted his teeth, his eyebrow twitching. Jared continued drinking his champagne and then swirled the glass, mesmerized. Bastard.

"I didn't want to come but Eric forced me. At least I get a good show to watch. It's like monkeys dancing and making—" Jared closed his eyes as Jensen threw his own champagne on him. His tuxedo was ruined and his hair was drenched with alcohol.

Suddenly, the music stopped and everyone gasped as they witnessed what Jensen just did.

Jared picked up a napkin and began to dry his face. There was no hint of anger— but rather— he was emotionless, avoiding eye contact with Jensen and everybody else in the room. Jensen stilled, expecting Jared to yell at him or punch him. Something. _Anything_. But not this.

Rising up, Jared tossed the napkin on the table and sternly said, "Real mature, Jensen. I hope you enjoyed this. I'm going to clean myself in the washroom." He still didn't look at Jensen as he left the table.

Jensen finally regained his movement as he felt someone patting his back. "That was fucking awesome, Jensen," Misha exclaimed. "That asshole deserved it."

Jared did deserve it. But not like this. He was just minding his own business until Jensen interrupted him. Shit... Now Jensen felt bad. He would never once in a million years apologize to Jared, however he needed to now.

"Excuse me, Misha. I have to do something." Jensen forced a smile before padding away. Misha blinked, then shrugged as he continued dancing.

Jensen exited the party and twirled his head back and forth, looking for the restroom. He rushed towards the door. Jensen hesitated. He honest to god did. His hand was looming over the wooden door.

He had to be the better person. If Jared wasn't going to be, then fuck him. Jensen was.

Slowly, he pushed the door as he slipped inside. It should just be Jared inside the washroom since everybody was partying in the ballroom. Jensen let out an annoyed huff. He couldn't believe he was apologizing to Jared Padalecki.

Just as he was about to call Jared— Jensen heard whispering and a loud sob echoing through the washroom. Jensen froze. Was that Jared? No. It couldn't be.

"Stop crying, Jared," he mused, "it's not worth it. They won't ever understand. They see nothing but an asshole. They don't see the real you. Momma raised me better."

Jensen took a quiet step and peeked over the walls. He could clearly see Jared across the sink and mirror. Jared made eye contact with himself and inhaled sharply, trying to control his breathing, but was failing.

"Shit, shit, shit... I can't—" He teared up and averted his gaze away.

Jensen's eyes widened in shock. He had never seen Jared in such a state: vulnerable and fragile. Now Jensen felt like a complete asshole. He watched Jared take out something from his pocket: an orange pill bottle.

No. Oh shit. Jared was on medication— Jensen didn't know his co-worker like he had presumably thought.

Jared shakily twisted the cap off and tried to get a pill to land on his palm. But it was difficult. Then, his breathing picked up as his chest heaved, spilling pills all over the floor. "No, no, no!" Jared dropped to his knees. His fingers kept twitching as he desperately tried to pick them up.

Jensen couldn't watch anymore. He sprinted towards him and knelt down to grab all the medicine.

"J-Jensen?" Jared panted, peering at him.

"Don't talk. Just take a deep breath. In and out," Jensen ordered. He still had no idea what was happening with Jared— Maybe some sort of panic attack? Or something? Either way, Jensen did his best to help him. "Take one."

Jared nodded, and swallowed down the pill. Jensen finished picking up most of the medicine and handed it back to Jared. "T-Thank you," Jared stuttered, still breathing in and out. It was going to take a while for the medicine to kick in. Probably twenty or thirty minutes.

Jared took off his blazer, revealing sweat spots under his armpits and chest. He crawled back until his back rested against the wall and extended his legs.

Jensen grimaced. "Uh, you want to talk about it?"

Narrowing his eyes, Jared snapped, "No! This wouldn't have happened if you never came up to me." Sighing, Jared lolled his head back and closed his eyes. "Just leave me alone, Ackles. You got what you wanted, right? Humiliating me. Congrats."

Jensen's lips formed a straight line as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Look... about that. I'm sorry, Jared. I went too far," he admitted. "You're right. I shouldn't have went up to you. I got pissed off— but if I've known that you couldn't handle this I wouldn't—"

"Fuck you," Jared hissed. "I'm not invalid. Forget what you saw— Or are you going to tell everybody my secret?" Jared's eyes fluttered open as he peered at his co-worker. "You would like that, wouldn't you?" he sneered.

Before, _yeah_ , Jensen would have. Now though? Jensen wouldn't. Now, he was determined to be the better person.

"No. I wouldn't," he said in a solemn tone. "Fuck— Why do you hate me so much, Padalecki? What the fuck did I ever do to you?" Those were the two important questions that Jensen desperately wanted to know. "In the beginning everything was fine and peachy between us— So what went wrong?" Jensen recalled hanging out with Jared during their filming in season one. They had lunch together and played video games in his trailer.

"You're really asking me that?" Jared's gaze lowered in disbelief.

"Yes!" Jensen exclaimed. "Seriously, just tell me so I can fucking apologize!"

"You rejected me..." he whispered, causing Jensen to be taken aback. _What_?

"What? What do you mean?" Jensen inquired. Rejected? Jared had never asked him out— and even if he did— Jensen wouldn't forget something like that.

"We went to a party that Eric hosted for the whole crew. I really liked you a lot at that time. You were my role model... That night I was finally going to do it. Ask you out. We had a lot in common and I thought you were into me." Jared's eyes formed fresh tears, lip's quivering, "But it turned out you were not. You were a bit drunk, had a few beers and probably some shots—" Then Jared forced out, "You rejected me and said horrible things about me!"

Jensen was speechless. He didn't remember shit. Of course, he knew about the party Jared was talking about. It was the first supernatural cast's gathering. He was beyond nervous and afraid of fucking up.

Therefore, he drank to loosen up a little, but the outcome ended up in a disaster. Jensen was so wasted that he woke up in his friend's house in just boxers. He had a nasty hangover that day and puked all morning, after that he swore to never get drunk in a party again.

"I don't remember anything," Jensen confessed, staring at his surroundings— almost as if expecting for answers to pop up.

"Yeah. I figured," Jared snarled. "I couldn't look at you the same after that. So, I vowed to be better than you."

"Jared—" Jensen was loss with words. The past four years... Jared had hated him because he harshly rejected him. _You were my role model_. Jensen didn't blame Jared for hating him. Hell, he would hate himself too.

He remembered the following week after the party. Jensen called Jared so they could do some stuff together. He hadn't expected Jared to roughly turn him down. He still remembered the words Jared had said, "Look, Jensen, we're not always going to have fun and hang together. You do your thing and I do my thing, okay?" He hanged up after that.

Jensen was devastated, and anger bubbled inside him upon hearing Jared's snarky tone. From then on, Jensen stayed as far away from Jared, at least whenever he could without their boss forcing them to be together.

But today... he found out the truth.

Jared couldn't hold back the tears that dripped down his cheeks. "Now do you understand why? Why I hate your guts, Jensen?" He covered his face with his hand. "I can handle whatever shit you throw at me... but I cannot handle my heart breaking into pieces like four years ago." He wiped away his tears with his fingers.

Jensen's breath hitched, then carefully he crawled towards Jared. This was some fucked up of twist and turns. "I-I'm so sorry— That I broke your heart." Jensen placed his hand on Jared's free one. "You didn't deserve that. What did I tell you?" he wondered.

"You don't want to know... It'll make you feel like shit." Jared sniffled, lifting his other hand up to see Jensen. He stared in awe at their touched hands. Even though he despised Jensen, deep down he still had strong feelings for him. Jared could never forget him— not because it was impossible due to working side by side— but because Jensen took him under his wing when they first met.

He became someone special to Jared.

Jensen had a feeling what he told Jared; back in the day he was scared of anybody finding out about his sexuality. Scared that he would be caught kissing or ogling at a guy in a wrong way. Now? Jensen didn't give a fuck. He didn't care what people said or what the magazines wrote about him. He could date anybody he wanted without having any guilt.

Wow. He was a douche four years ago. Jensen squeezed Jared's hand. His heart ached at the thought that he hurt Jared's feelings.

Jared finally calmed down, his breathing had returned back to normal and his trembling ceased. The pills were kicking in. Jared wondered just how long they were chatting. It felt like more than an hour. Jared softly smiled. It was nice to talk to Jensen again. Just like old times.

If only happy endings existed in real life.

Jared broke away from Jensen. "I better get going." He climbed to his feet and said, "Go have fun in the party. Sorry to have wasted your time." Putting on his blazer, Jared wiped away any dust that collected on his clothing.

Jensen hadn't move at all— and when he did— he stood up and grasped Jared's wrist. "Come back to the party with me," Jensen said lowly, locking gaze with Jared.

Jared let out a small scoff, but didn't pull away. "I know where I'm not wanted, Jensen. Everyone in there hates me. They probably applauded you for the stunt you just pulled on me, right?" It hurt Jared that every crew member and actor couldn't stand him. They all just started to side with Jensen... therefore, Jared had learned to ignore them and do his own thing.

It sucked because Jared was always on his own.

Jensen didn't say that he was right because that would be a douchey thing to do. Instead he said, "And it's my fault. They saw how you began to treat me and they did the same..." Now that Jensen thought about it— Jared was treated horribly over the years. He mentally winced.

"I deserve it anyway." Jared shrugged. "Sorry for being an asshole to you—" Jared paused. He fucking wasn't good at apologies. "—Uh, thanks for the offer but I really want to go home. I prefer being with my dogs," he confessed. _Than people who hate me,_ was left being unsaid.

"Maybe, I can go with you," Jensen murmured. His fingers gripping firmly around his skin, feeling Jared's fast pulse. Jensen was scared to let Jared go, scared to imagine Jared hurting all alone. Abruptly, he felt Jared tense. "Or, uh, not." Jensen didn't want to spook him if it was too much.

"No— I don't mind. But, are you sure? Wouldn't want anyone to mess with you," Jared said in concern.

"Fuck them!" he declared. "I learned not to give a shit about anything these past few years. If I had had that attitude sooner we wouldn't be in this situation." Jensen wasn't going to fuck this up this time.

For the first time— and a long time— Jared beamed, just the way he did when Jensen first met him. Jesus Christ! Jensen missed that smile.

He was suddenly overwhelmed with a raw emotion. Jensen licked his lips since they were suddenly dry and— fuck— When did the restroom get so fucking hot? He could feel sweat trickling down his back and neck. Was this love?

Jared shifted his hand, prompting Jensen to loosen his grip until Jared laced their fingers together. "There. Better?" Jared asked, nervously.

"Way better." And it was. "Lead the way, Jared."

They had a lot of making up to do. Not to mention everybody would be shocked at the sight of them holding hands. Jensen could deal with that later. Right now, he just wanted to be closer with his co-star.

It was a start.


End file.
